Problem: Omar ate 2 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 3 slices. If Omar ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Solution: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 1 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pie remaining.